1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery tank assembly for an extractor.
2. Background Information
In some floor-cleaning units, a cleaning solution is distributed on the floor or cleaning surface and then removed, along with dirt entrained in the solution, by a suction nozzle. The soiled liquid and the debris then travels to a recovery tank where the liquid is separated from the working air. In the relatively large recovery tanks of the canister style wet pickup suction cleaners, the liquid laden working air is allowed to expand and slow down upon entering the tank. This expansion and slowing of the working air is typically sufficient to adequately separate the liquid from the working air. However, recovery tanks for the upright floor-cleaning units or small floor cleaning units are generally small with little room. In these tanks, the liquid laden working air travels much too fast for the liquid to expand and adequately separate from the air, unless specific structures in the tank are provided to cause the liquid to separate. Also, it is desirable to increase the rate of airflow through the suction nozzle to improve the suction of the floor-cleaning unit. However, this also increases the speed at which the liquid laden working air travels through the recovery tank. Finally, the recovery tank should be designed and constructed to prevent liquid from entering the suction motor area.
Hence it is an object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank for use with floor cleaning units that has enhanced air and water separation to accommodate a high rate of airflow into the recovery tank.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recovery tank that prevents liquid form entering the suction motor and possibly damaging it.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description and the attached drawings. In one embodiment of the present invention, a combination cleaning solution recovery tank and air-liquid separator for use in a carpet extractor comprises a tank and a lid engaging the tank. The lid includes a top wall and a bottom wall connected by a circumferential outer wall to form a chamber there between. An interior wall extends between the top wall and the bottom wall dividing the chamber into a first plenum and a second plenum. The first plenum has an inlet for receiving liquid-laden working air and an exit in fluid communication with the tank. The second plenum has an inlet in fluid communication with the tank and an exit for discharging working air from the second plenum. A baffle assembly is removably mounted in said tank.